


Повесть о дожде

by Lady_Ges



Series: Инари [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айя не любит дождь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о дожде

Гроза в традиционном бумажном доме - не слишком приятно, и во время особенно близких раскатов Кроуфорду даже кажется, что пол слегка потряхивает.   
Впрочем, может, и не кажется. Но за годы жизни на островах он привык.   
Продолжает привыкать.   
К зимам в холодном доме, продуваемом всеми ветрами. К женщинам в пестрых кимоно, прячущим вечность в тени густых ресниц. К неизвестно откуда взявшемуся мальчишке, которого Ран опекает, и который до сих пор смотрит на Оракула зло и настороженно.   
К самому Фуджимии - усталому, непредсказуемому, любящему дремать рядом с обогревателем, замаскированным под традиционную хибати, и пить растворимый кофе из бесценных чашечек, разрисованных не опознаваемыми геральдическими цветами.   
К тому, что Фуджимия превосходно умеет считать противников в схватке, метры и секунды - при планировании операций, но его взаимоотношения с деньгами настолько сложны и путаны, что иногда хочется плакать.   
К тому, что Фуджимия ненавидит дождь. Хохлится, злится, жалуется на сырость и старые раны. Норовит усесться поближе, прислониться спиной к спине и молчать.   
К тому, что лучше не замечать странностей и ничего не говорить. И что после таких вечеров любовник становится удивительно отзывчив и чуток в постели. Будто извиняется за что-то.   
\- Я не знаю, что они со мной делали. - Звучит слишком неожиданно, и Оракулу нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы сообразить, кто говорит. И что ответа не требуется.   
\- Кицуне?   
Тема не то, чтобы запретна, и не то, чтобы желательна. Но лучшего случая может и не представиться. Тишину за спиной разрывает резкий, болезненный выдох. Кроуфорд лопатками, обострившимся чутьем стреляного воробья чувствует, как в комнату просачивается прошлое. Стылое, злое - как дождь за сдвинутыми амадо. И отдавать Абиссинца этому прошлому никак нельзя.  
На то, чтобы развернуться, отложив книгу, и перетянуть не сопротивляющегося японца к себе на колени, времени много не надо.   
Зрачки у Фуджимии расширены почти во всю радужку. В них плывет, едва не выплескиваясь через край, застарелый, липкий страх. А губы совсем ледяные. 

_... Комната незнакома и неуловимо похожа на полуподпольные больницы, в которых Абиссинцу периодически приходилось отлеживаться. Собственное тело отказывается повиноваться, даже поднять веки - почти непосильный труд, и такая слабость отвратительна для того, кто давно уже превратил себя в идеальное оружие.  
Воспоминания возвращаются почти сразу.   
Последняя миссия. Дом, больше похожий на лабораторию средневекового алхимика.  
Колбы, колбочки и реторты. Чучело крокодила под потолком.  
Приторный запах можжевеловой смолы и свежих яблок.   
Постыдно подкосившиеся колени и глухая чернота обморока.   
Чужие холодные руки, которым нет силы противостоять, снимающие одежду, с любопытством естествоиспытателя исследующие тело.  
Туман, липкий и горячий туман наркотического забытья..._

На поцелуй Ран отвечает не сразу, Оракулу на мгновение кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и он будет отбиваться, отчаянно и не осознавая себя.   
\- Они никак себя не называли. - Плечи медленно расслабляются, губы вздрагивают в жалком подобии спокойной и уверенной улыбки. - Меня накачивали ядом... Или это был наркотик? Тело не слушалось. Слабость невозможная, круги перед глазами. Тебя касаются, переворачивают, натирают чем-то, а ты не можешь и пальцем пошевелить... Еще яблоками пахло, помню...   
Рассказ бессвязен, но Кроуфорд понятливо кивает, помогает улечься удобнее, устроить голову на своих коленях, перебирает волосы.   
Откровенность Абиссинца редка, и от того бесценна. 

_... дни текут в странной, почти ирреальной дреме.  
Персонал - зеленые хирургические шапочки, марлевые повязки, молчание - появляется два раза в день, если верить внутреннему хронометру. Жидкая кашица супов-пюре, уколы, влажные салфетки, профессионально безразличные прикосновения.  
Наверно, именно так и сходят с ума. От желания сделать хоть что-нибудь - и полной невозможности даже пошевелиться.  
Рутина, в которой от него ничего не зависит, затягивает, и, когда над ним склоняется высокая, седая гайджинка в камуфляже, он принимает ее за галлюцинацию.  
\- Всего лишь человек... - Она криво улыбается, а в хриплом голосе слышится обида и детское удивление. - Странно.   
Щеки касаются неестественно холодные пальцы, и Ран чуть прищуривается, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы отвернуться.  
\- Впрочем, это ничего не меняет.  
Кажется, его реакция только искренне забавляет женщину.   
Рука скользит ниже, к подбородку, ласкает шею, ногти чуть царапают кожу над сонной артерией.  
\- Мурасаки ждет большой сюрприз. - Бледные, тонкие губы растягивает неприятная ухмылка. - Жаль, что ей вряд ли понравится...   
Узкая ладонь оглаживает ключицы.   
Женщина наклоняется, почти касаясь его губ своими, и выдыхает, глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Невыразимо жаль...   
И, впервые за много лет не самой спокойной жизни, Рану становится по-настоящему страшно.   
В зеленых глазах гостьи плещется веселое безумие, а губы холодны, как лед... _

Во взгляде все еще живо прошлое, но уже нет той душной паники.   
\- Она была седая, как лунь. И совершенно безумная. Я боялся ее. Веришь, никого и никогда так не боялся. Даже в детстве. - Тонкие губы кривит злая усмешка. Пальцы впиваются в плечо. - Так испугался, что захотел жить. Отрава в моей крови перестала иметь значение.  
Кроуфорд молчит в ответ, легко поглаживает волосы ладонью.   
Фуджимии сейчас не нужны чужие слова. Только чужое тепло. 

_... Он бунтует, отказывается есть и пить, пытается напасть на охрану.  
Тело слушается плохо, помогают вбитые в плоть и кровь навыки.  
Помощи ждать неоткуда, но он уже не намерен просто лечь и умереть.   
Его нейтрализуют - неизменно аккуратно, почти бережно, так, чтобы не повредить, надежно привязывают к кровати, вкалывают что-то, от чего все тело выламывает нестерпимой болью, ставят капельницы с питательными растворами, вливают в горло туманящие разум составы.   
Она приходит, когда боль почти затмевает сознание.   
Ложится рядом, улыбается мягко, перебирает волосы тонкими, холодными пальцами и говорит.   
О снеге и сливовом цвете - словами из древних поэм, неуверенно и запинаясь.   
О незнакомых Рану безумных героях безумных времен - восторженно и путая времена - будто все они для нее еще живы.   
О фехтовании и ядовитых травах - ехидно посмеиваясь, растягивая слова и фразы.  
Это отвлекает, позволяет забыться, утонуть в шелесте чужого голоса, не думать о том, что делают с его телом.   
А еще - губы у нее жесткие и холодные, и после каждого поцелуя накатывает странное оцепенение, забирающее остатки ощущений. Даже боль.  
Не то, чтобы Ран возражал...   
Но она никогда не заходит дальше поцелуев. _

За плотно сдвинутыми ставнями шелестит ливень.  
\- Мне не задавали вопросов и не пытались выбить ответы. Обращались как с лабораторным зверьком. Кажется, я не оправдывал их ожиданий. Кажется, их злило, что та женщина навещает меня. Кажется, я ей нравился. Или был кто-то похожий... Не знаю.  
Фуджимия улыбается - уже почти привычно, почти как всегда. Только плечи все еще каменно напряжены. 

_... С ее волос стекает вода, они пахнут грозой и штормовым морем.  
Движения ломки, неуверенны, как у марионетки с перепутанными нитями, во взгляде - блаженная пустота. И нет сомнений в том, что сейчас она совершенно безумна и совершенно счастлива.  
Ощущение вырвавшейся на свободу силы, холодной, солёной - как морская вода, беспощадно-равнодушной к живым, яростной - как тайфун, захлестывает с головой, сочится в легкие, заставляет отдавать последние силы, чтобы просто дышать.   
Ее губы - теплые. На лице, вначале едва заметная, проступает паутина шрамов, багровеет, наливается кровью...  
Слабость отступает, и можно поднять руки, оглаживая плечи, зарыться пальцами в волосы. Сейчас, наверно, хватило бы сил даже свернуть ей шею, но морское безумие слишком сильно, и в глазах уже темнеет, а губы скользят ниже, ласкают шею и ключицы.   
Ладони скользят по груди, обводя старые шрамы, от этих прикосновений уходит сонная, липкая наркотическая одурь, и тело с готовностью откликается на чужую страсть.   
Это слишком ценно, чтобы отказаться.   
И слишком необходимо - снова чувствовать себя мужчиной, а не подопытной крысой.   
После - она лежит рядом, устроив голову у него на плече, и все то - океанское, бешено-безумное, кажется, схлынуло, растворилось в посторгазменной усталости. Шрамы на лице бледнеют, вновь сливаются с кожей.   
\- Как твое имя? - Он уже не верит, что выживет, так почему бы не спросить?  
\- Я забыла. - Смешок гулко отдается в груди. - Очень, очень давно.   
\- И все же?  
\- Разве положены имена Тварям Тьмы?   
Намек? Просто угадала?  
\- Зачем я здесь?   
\- Слепым свойственно заблуждаться. Нет нужды делать демона - демоном.   
Она снова посмеивается, и ее губы снова холодны.  
В воздухе - пахнет можжевельником и спелыми яблоками. Хочется спать... _

\- Она вытащила меня из тех лабораторий. Просто пришла однажды, закутала в простыню, перекинула через плечо и унесла. Коридоры, по которым мы шли, были заляпаны кровью, а у нее одежда - без единого пятнышка. - Желчная усмешка и снова - совершенно больные глаза. – Знал бы, как она водит, никогда бы не сел с ней в машину. До сих пор не верю, что мы ни в кого не врезались.  
В голосе тихо шелестит страх, переплавляющийся в тоску.

_... Вспышки молний, потоки воды на лобовом стекле, стрелка спидометра скользит к совершенно невозможным в городе ста пятидесяти и дальше. Дорожной полиции, кажется, плевать.  
Он вообще не уверен, что их кто-то видит. Что все происходит в этом мире.   
Слишком ярки вспышки молний, слишком яростно и торжествующе рычит гром. Слишком тяжела глухая стена ливня, отрезающая их от мира, оставляющая только тусклые отблески рекламных вывесок, беспорядочно мелькающие где-то там, вне уютной кабины. Там, где есть люди и жизнь. И нет безумно улыбающейся женщины в серой камуфляжной куртке.   
И льющегося из колонок заунывного плача на одной ноте.   
И странной тоски, выкручивающей душу дурным предчувствием, тоже нет.  
Она отворачивается от дороги, смотрит пристально, чуть склонив голову к плечу.   
\- В меня нельзя влюбляться, Ран. - Впервые - по имени. Впервые - во взгляде нет безумия.   
\- А любить - можно? - Не то, чтобы он собирался, конечно...   
\- Не нужно. - Мягкая усмешка сменяется оскалом. - Твоя госпожа высоко тебя ценит, знаешь? Она согласилась умереть ради тебя...   
Машина тормозит слишком резко, едва не врезаясь в выплывшую из-за пелены дождя стену.  
Поцелуй явственно горчит... _

Сейчас их в комнате трое – считая безумную, давно умершую женщину.  
Даже в смерти не желающую отпускать душу выбранного мальчишки.   
И Кроуфорд с удовольствием бы избавился от незваной и нежданной гостьи, но, увы, есть ситуации, в которых верный глок бессилен.   
Ему кажется, по углам, в лучших традициях страшных сказок, сгущаются тени.

_Память сохраняет лишь обрывки.  
Высвеченная вспышкой молнии фигура высокой, худой гайджинки в камуфляже. Взблеск поднятых в салюте мечей.   
Дождь, окончившийся как-то слишком внезапно.   
Женщины в пестрых, старомодных одеяниях, вооруженные тяжелыми нагинатами.   
Сила - та самая, холодная, беспощадная, яростная, пахнущая океаном, так напугавшая его при первой встрече, разливается вокруг, мягко покачивая на своих волнах.   
Седая гайджинка кажется пьяной, двигается слишком неровно, слишком неуверенно, будто едва держится на ногах. И смеется. Ни один из ее выпадов не уходит мимо цели.   
Вопреки всякой логике, Ран желает ей победы.  
Резкие хлопки выстрелов едва различимы и так неуместны.  
На сером камуфляже распускаются алые цветы.   
Океан опускается на него многотонной волной цунами, оставляя только звенящий в ушах, торжественный и безумный похоронный плач._

\- Не знаю, было ли правдой то, что я видел, и видел ли я то, что было правдой. Мурасаки-химе ни за кого не собиралась умирать. Не знаю, на что рассчитывала моя… - Абиссинец выдыхает резко, как от боли, – та женщина. И за кого она мстила.   
В комнате мелко дрожит, расходится волнами от брошенного камня нечто неосязаемое, сила, похожая и не похожая на ту, давнюю, памятную, с маяка.

_Воздух после грозы наполнен сыростью, пробирает холодом до самых костей. Особенно чувствительно, когда тебя только что выволокли из теплого салона, а из одежды на тебе – одна простыня.  
Ряды охраны слишком плотны и решительны – против безоружного мужчины, едва держащегося на ногах.   
Мурасаки-химе недовольно хмурит брови, повелительно машет рукой и все срывается ураганной круговертью. Откуда-то появляется одеяло, горячий чай, кто-то поддерживает под локоть, помогая добраться до машины.   
Рыжая лисица устраивается на коленях, греет теплом живого тела, насмешливо косит янтарным глазом.   
И можно бы расслабиться, откинуться на спинку сиденья и закрыть глаза, погружаясь в почти привычный аромат благовоний, но на месте схватки полыхает зажженный взрывом погребальный костер, унося с собой все, что осталось от странной, безумной женщины с больными глазами. _

\- Я приходил в себя в имении Мурасаки-химе. Традиционный дом. Карпы в пруду, цветущие ирисы, служанки в старинных одеждах. Хуже, чем в лабораториях. Там-то хоть можно было надеяться сбежать. 

_Контролировать свое тело, но не свою жизнь. Липкая паутина обывательского спокойствия, когда разбитая чашка становится почти трагедией, а щебечущий в саду соловей – предметом суматохи и долгих перешептываний в полутемных коридорах. Где нет правды и лжи – только двусмысленная уклончивость недосказанности. Змеиное гнездо в лисьей норе._

\- Я не знаю, чего она ждала. Но однажды я пришел в себя от боли во всем теле, комната была разнесена в щепки. Пахло морем. Кто-то читал надо мной сутры. Тогда я впервые почувствовал, что та… женщина из лабораторий, что она умерла. И что я, к сожалению, еще жив. 

_Ощетинившиеся нагинатами служанки, белая лента, растянутая на ладонях Мурасаки-химе. Ливень. Ливень, не прекращающийся вторые сутки. Влажная, жаркая духота, тяжелым грузом сдавливает грудь. Женский голос, где-то над изголовьем глухо поющий молитвы.  
Резные балки потолка, на которых – кольцо триграмм и ковш Повозки.   
На запястьях – шелковые ленты амулетов.  
Голос убаюкивает клокочущую в груди ярость, заглушает бьющийся в ушах звериный, отчаянный вопль. Тот самый – звеневший в машине, когда седая женщина с безумным взглядом шла убивать.   
От одежд Мурасаки-химе тянуло кладбищенской сыростью, она говорила об опытах и братании на добровольно отданной крови.   
На веере Каннон-сама разводила бесчисленные руки, стремясь спасти всех грешников разом.   
Единственное, что Ран понял – что смерть, и так давно и плотно ходившая по его пятам, теперь жаждет поселиться в нем самом. И что лисица своих не сдает. _

Ливень за сдвинутыми амадо.   
Безумно расширенные зрачки.  
То, что Кроуфорд принял за страх, было просто нарождающимся безумием.   
Нет нужды делать демона – демоном.  
Это – как играть в салки со смертью, когда к твоему виску прижимается холодное дуло, а аромат свежезаваренного кофе неуловимо отдает горьким миндалем.   
Оракул склоняется, сминая тонкие губы в грубоватом, жестком поцелуе.   
Штормовой океан подхватывает его ледяной волной, заставляя вспомнить о слепой, безжалостной силе стихии, однажды, у Маяка, недополучившей свою жертву. И готовой в любое мгновение взять реванш.   
Но чужие пальцы цепляются за плечи так отчаянно, что слушать инстинкт самосохранения совершенно невозможно.   
Да и нельзя.   
Пророк, безумец, берсерк – так учили еще в Розенкройц – должен знать, ради чего ему возвращаться из-за грани. Этим поискам не препятствуют, их результат обязан учитывать каждый лидер. Если, конечно, он хочет быть живым лидером.   
Его собственный выбор определила прихоть белой лисицы.   
Выбор Рана – случайность.   
Не то, чтобы способ, в конце концов, имел какое-то значение.   
В тенях по углам комнаты все еще смеется та, седая, безумная, третья лишняя. Окончательно утратившая власть. 

Рыжая лисица, устроившаяся под верандой, где посуше, поводит усами и звонко фыркает. Прячет нос в пушистом хвосте.   
Мальчики, наконец, справились.   
Госпожа Мурасаки будет довольна.


End file.
